


Never A Christmas Without Daddy

by CheyWrites15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Daycareteacher!Louis, Father!Louis, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kids, Larry-au, M/M, Teacher Louis, father!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWrites15/pseuds/CheyWrites15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a single dad. his daughter Millie was his world. Being a famous singer was hard; though he'd never miss a Christmas. Until this year that is.<br/>Louis was a Childcare teacher with two adoptive kids of his own. Millie was his favorite student, who never wanted a Christmas without her daddy.<br/>Harry's flight was cancelled and the nanny was gone. Louis had to take home Millie. Will Harry ever make it in time? What happens when the two boys meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Christmas Without Daddy

Harry Styles woke up on December 21st with a bright smile on his face. This was the brightest smile he had in a few weeks seeing as today he'd be making his way home to his love. Amilia Athena Styles -Millie for short- had stolen her daddy's heart the day she was born and Harry was ecstatic to be returning home to her in London. Harry was currently in America finishing up his tour for the year; he loved his fans to death for all the had done for him, but it was time for him to return to his daughter.

Seeing as it was one in the morning where Harry was, he figured he'd be home in time to pick up his daughter at five that afternoon at the daycare center in London that she attended. Harry having told his plans to the nanny; so after Millie was dropped off the girl would leave to return to her own family for the holidays. What Harry didn't anticipate though was his flight being delayed by hours...maybe even days.

Millie awoke like any five year old with a famous daddy would; their nanny waking them up. "C'mon Mills! Last day of daycare for a whole three weeks!" Riley said gently shaking the girl awake. Riley was hired by Harry two years ago when he started touring worldwide and could no longer take his daughter along. She had wavy dirty blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and blue eyes. Most would confuse her as Millie's mum since the girls shared the same eye and hair color but Millie having Harry's unruly curly hair.

"But Riley! I tired!" Millie huffed and sat up on her tiny twin size bed, pushing back her messy hair as well.

"Love, it's your last day for awhile! Mr Tomlinson would be so devastated is you missed today!" Riley said using Millie's favorite teacher as a bribe.

"I'm up I'm up! I forgot Mr T is bringing his daughters today! I can't wait to see Naomi and Mae again!" Millie exclaimed jumping out of bed and over to her dresser quickly grabbing a denim flowy skirt, pink leggings and a white shirt. "Can you brush my hair pretty please? It's messy and I want it down so I can wear daddy's grey beanie!" Millie asked Riley as she started to strip her clothes right there. Millie wasn't a shy girl and when she was younger and still now sometimes after her bath she'd run away and try to stay in the nude.

"Course Mills. and when I'm done you need to brush your teeth." Riley smiled at the small girl who was already dressed and sitting on her bed again. Riley brushed through the curly hair with little trouble and left her room to go into Harry's. Last time she set up a Skype call for him and Millie he had given Riley permission to go into his room and get the beanies or whatever Millie needed that was in there when need be.

"I'm ready Riley!" Millie called from the hallway.

Riley stepped out of Harry's room and saw Millie hopping around trying to tug on her grey boots. "Let me help you, babe." Riley laughed and helped the young girl into her shoes the pulling the hat onto the child's head as well.

Forty-Five minutes later, after breakfast and a fifteen minute car ride, Riley pulled up at the daycare center. "Okay love, I'll see you later." Riley said walking the five year old to her class.

"Bye Riley!" Millie said and ran inside. Mr Tomlinson stopping Riley before she left.

"Morning Riley." he chirped.

"Morning Tommo!" Riley laughed.

"So am I ever going to meet this mystery father of Amilia Edwards or do I only get the pleasure of seeing her nanny?" Louis Tomlinson, head daycare teacher, asked leaning against his classroom door. He preferred to actually meet the parents of his students instead of just the nannies who bring in a few of the students he had. No one at Tomlinson Kid Kare knew Millie's real last name nor who her father was, as it was a huge deal for it to be kept a secret.

"Louis! You wound me!" Riley gasped. "But you know I can't tell you that and only when her father is ready for this wonderful Childcare facility to know he would say." Riley explained once again to her old friend. Riley had gone to school with Louis when they were younger and she was the one to recommend this place to Harry.

"Riley! I know who all the other famous kids real parents are and have met then why can't I meet Millie's and know her real last name!" He begged, for a twenty-seven year old Louis did not act like it.

"You will one day Lou. I must go now see ya later!" Riley waved and left to go back to the Styles' house and pack up her things so she could leave for Doncaster in a hour or two.

Louis stood there and stared at the retreating girl for a few minutes with a mock glare before smiling again and entering his classroom. "Alright kiddos! Today, since it's our lat for a bit, we are making Christmas cards for our mummies and daddies and while you are doing that I'll pass around some candy canes!" Louis cheered and laughed as his class broke out into 'Thank you's' from his students. Louis handed his eldest daughter Naomi the color pencils and paper to help him hand out and let Mae stay were she was, next to Millie. "If you need help with spelling don't be afraid to ask me or Naomi." Louis said walking around handing out candy canes for the kids to munch on.

"Daddy? Will you be home for Christmas?" Five year old Mae asks her father as he puts hers and Millie's candy canes on their shared table.

Louis looks taken back by the question. "Yes darling, why do you ask? I'm always home with my girls on Christmas." Louis brushed back his daughters light brunette hair from her face.

"Cause Millie said her daddy might not make it this year because he not home from America! Daddy, why did he go to America?" Mae asked her dad.

Louis scratched his head not knowing what he could say. He didn't now exactly why nor did he know a good enough excuse. "Some daddies just have to sweetheart. Don't worry too much about it and change the subject." Louis said smiling sympathetically at Millie who looked a little upset at the subject her friend kept bringing up.

"Mr Tomlinson? Can you help me spell something!?" a student yelled from across the room. Louis finished handing out the candy canes and went to help his students with their spelling.

\--

Five o'clock in the afternoon came rather quickly and the only ones left in Mr Tomlinson's class was himself, his two daughters and Amilia. "Millie do you know when Riley was supposed to come?" He asked as a last resort seeing as even the other teachers and students of his center have left already; he was currently walking the three girls up to the lobby area of the daycare center.

"No sir." Millie sighed looking down, she really just wanted to go home already.

Louis sighed as well and went behind the desk to pick up the landline phone they had their and called Riley's phone. "'Ello?" She answered.

"Hey Riley, it's Louis. When are you coming to get Millie?"

Riley looked at her phone dumbfounded; she wasn't supposed to pick up the girl today, her father was. "Funny Lou, her father came and got her today....wait.. did he?" She asked. She hadn't heard from Harry since yesterday so she figured it was because of the flight and his excitement to see his daughter.

"Riley, you now I don't kid when it comes to these things. He didn't come." Louis said into the phone.

"Shit. I'll call you back Louis." Riley hung up the phone and dialed Harry's number.

"Riley please tell me you haven't left London yet." Was the first thing he said as soon as he answered the phone and saw it was Riley.

"Harry Styles you have some explaining to do." she had said the same time as him.

"I'm still in America. Riley you're gonna have to pick up Millie I don't know when the flights will start taking off again. Everything is delayed!" Harry was freaking out. He was supposed to be home by now but wasn't.

"Fuck! I'm in Doncaster already Harry! Even if I had to go back to London I couldn't. Roads are closed in Doncaster because of the snow and Millie's teacher called me already. She's best friends with his kids I'll ask if she can stay with him; only if you okay with that though?" She asked.

"Riley if you can trust him then that's the last hope. I'll try my hardest to get home. Just tell her teacher to have Millie call me when he can." Harry sighed into the phone receiver. He didn't like this situation, he wanted to go home and see his daughter and the earliest flights he knew of where for after Christmas. Stupid snow.

"I will, bye Harry." Riley said hanging up the phone and redialing Louis number.

"Louis? I have a huge favor to ask." Riley sing-songed in the phone.

"Figured. I'm taking Millie to my house Riles. Do you know when her father will be back and can I finally know his name!" Louis huffed.

"Fine, Harry Styles and he's stuck in America because of the snow. Don't tell anyone I told you his name Tomlinson I swear." Riley warned.

"I won't Riley but I gotta go I'm driving." Louis said hanging up his pome and looked in the rearview mirror to see the little girl who he now knew was a pop stars child. Louis couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, the resemblances now showing. Minus the hair and eye color, the girl was exactly like her father. Louis put his focus back on the road and turned down the correct road that lead to his house. He had no clue how long he'd need to take care of the little girl so he hoped she was the same size as Mae, clothes wise, or he'd have to ask Riley how he could get her some clothes from her house. He finally saw his house coming up in the distance and sighed happily. Home.

"Hey this is my street!" Millie exclaimed. Despite being friends with the Tomlinson girls she never went over to their house and vice versa. She only ever saw them at daycare and the park for birthday parties. "That's my house right there!" she pointed to the nicest house on the street.

A two story house with the lawn always well maintained and nobody ever saw who owned the house except that he was rich and had a daughter who played in the backyard often with a girl who look like either the small girls nanny or mother. It all added up for Louis now. The rich man was Harry Styles. Louis was quite shocked to find out that the girl had only live five houses down and across the street from his home. A simple one story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms; nothing special about it. "Girls go and show Millie your rooms while I start on dinner. Is homemade pizza fine?" The three girls nodded and ran inside and past the living room to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

Louis went into the kitchen and started on dinner. He was almost done when his house phone started ringing. leaving the kitchen to retrieve the phone he was beat by Naomi and the girl was looking at her dad.

"Daddy it's some man on the phone for you." she said handing it over.

"Thank you love but don't answer it again without my permission." He lightly scolded the ten year old.

"Sozza dad." Louis rolled his eyes playfully and shooed his daughter away and went back into the kitchen with the phone.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?"

"It is. May I ask who is this?" Louis said holding the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can take the pizza out of the oven.

"It's Harry Styles. I'm um Amilia's dad. Riley said she forgot to give you my number for Millie so she just gave me your house phone. Sorry if this was a bad time, I wen just wanted to talk to Millie and um yea." Harry for some reason was nervous.

"It's not a bad time Mr Styles. I was just finishing up cooking dinner for the girls. Let me just give the phone to Millie." Louis smiled and went to Mae's room where the girls were playing with dolls. "Millie? someone's on the phone for you dear."

She looked up from the dolls and stood up to get the phone. "Who is it Mr Tomlinson?" She asked.

"Someone special. Ask them yourself." He handed the home over to the girl and motioned for his daughters to follow him to give her privacy.

"Hello?" Millie said.

"Millie Mills I love yooou." A familiar voice sang.

"DADDY!" She screamed excitedly.

Harry chuckled at his little girl and wished he could be home with her. "If it's not the fans I believe you will make me go deaf darlin'."

Millie giggled and sat on Mae's bed. "Sorry daddy. I love you and miss you! When are you coming home?" She asked.

"Hopefully soon sweetheart. The snow is making it where the planes can't fly." Harry explained as best as he could to her.

"Will you be home in time for Christmas?" She asked butting her bottom lip trying to stop it from trembling.

Harry sighed. "I don't know baby girl. I'm trying okay?" he asked, felling teary eyed.

"B-b-but daddy. You c-can't miss chr-christ-christmas." Millie cried.

"Sweetheart, don't cry, please don't cry, you'll make daddy cry too. I'm trying my hardest to get home but until then be a good girl for Mr Tomlinson okay?" Harry asked letting a few tears slip.

"Promise daddy. I gotta go we about to eat. I love you daddy." Millie said.

"Okay baby. I love you too, Princess."

Millie hung up the phone and put it down on the bed before breaking down in tears. The little girl curled up into a little ball and sobbed loudly. She wanted to go home, she wanted her stuffed monkey her daddy have her, but most importantly she wanted her daddy.

Louis was cutting the now cooled pizza and placing slices onto four different plates when he heard the sobs. He handed Naomi and Mae their food quickly and practically ran to the room he left Millie in. "Oh Millie." he gasped seeing the girl curled up on the bed and shaking with sobs, the phone abandoned beside her. Louis moved the phone and scooped up the small girl before sitting on the bed himself and rocking her. "Amilia shhhh you're okay shhh calm down love." He whispered in her ear to try and calm her. Once Millie calmed down Louis pushed the hair out of her face and asked, "Millie, do you wanna tell me what your daddy said to make you so upset?"

Millie nodded and hid her face in Louis chest and gripped a handful of his tshirt. "He said," she hiccuped. "he said he might not be home for Christmas. d-daddy never misses Christmas!" A fresh set of tears started to trailed down the girls cheeks.

"Millie I'm sure he's trying his best to get here. How about we dry those tears as go eat yummy pizza then get everyone baths and then have a big ole cuddle session on the couch watching Disney movies hmm?" Louis asked knowing that was his daughters favorite things to do when they were upset.

"Can we watch Little Mermaid? That's my favorite and daddy always says that's my and his movie cause it's a daddy with daughters." Millie shyly giggled and smiled.

Louis stood up with the girl still in his arms. "Of course we can watch that! lets just eat first and have showers okay?" Louis asked walking into the kitchen where his two daughters were sitting at the table eating.

"Okay!" Millie chirped and got down from Louis' arms and sat at the table.

Louis smiled and grabbed their plates from the counter and placed hers in front of her and grabbed drinks for everyone since he didn't earlier. Louis then sat down and started eating his food. "Naomi when you are done go ahead and get your shower please."

Naomi shrugged and quickly finished eating. "Daddy? when I'm done do you want me to find some sleep clothes for Millie?" She asked before she left the room. Louis nodded and smiled at her as if saying thank you

An hour later Louis had helped the younger girls with baths and all three were dressed in pajamas and on the mattress Louis dragged in there from Naomi's room with plenty of blankets and pillows. "Movie time! tonight we are watch The Little Mermaid!" Louis cheered and smiled at the three little girls who cheered.

\--

The next day all the girls decided to play in Naomi's room and since she was getting into music now there was plenty of posters covering her room walls. Millie was fascinated by all the faces of people, in which some she's met. There was Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Little Mix, Demi Lovato, and even Ed Sheeran and lastly Harry Styles. Millie giggled at the poster, she found it funny that one one her friends had a poster of her daddy on their wall. Millie wanted to say something about that poster but know she couldn't tell them about her father.

"You like the posters Millie? You've been staring at the one of Harry Styles a bit long." Naomi said giggling at her younger friend.

"Huh? Oh I don't know. I think I need to use the loo be right back!" Millie said running out of the room and to her teacher.

\--

Back in America though Harry was frustrated to the point of no return. "Please you have to have at least something going to anywhere in the UK before Christmas! I haven't seen my daughter in months! I don't care if the flight isn't to London." He said running a hand through his hair as he talked to the lady at the the ticket line.

"The only flight we have available is going to Manchester in thirty minutes and there's only first class left." The lady said typing away on her computer. "Do you want it?"

"YES! Please have all my bags transferred from where they were and I'll take it. Here." Harry practically threw his debit card at the poor woman and smiled brightly he had a flight home!

_From: Harry. To: Riley. :Got a flight to Manchester. Still not sure when I will be back in London though :( Xx._

__

_From: Riley. To: Harry. :Good! Millie is doing fine with Louis he called me today. Have a safe flight! Xx._

"Sir? here's your ticket and your bags are already at the gate you might want to hurry they are boarding. Have a nice flight, Mr Styles." The lady said handing Harry back his card and the plane ticket.

Harry smiled as a thank you and took the items putting away his card and grabbing his carry on and running to his gate. The attendant was just about to shut the door when Harry and arrived and quickly gave her his ticket and boarded the plane. When Harry sat in his seat he let out a sigh of relief he was one step closer to being at home with Millie.

\--

Louis was cleaning up the living room from the night before finally when Millie came running in. "Hey Amilia. What do you need, sweetie?" He asked stopping the vacuum, bending down to her height.

Millie just smiled and run into the man giving him a hug. "Thank you Mr Tomlinson for taking care of me. Daddy gives the bestest hugs but I like yours too." she mumbled.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around the little girl who he treated like his own when she was in his care. "You're very welcome, love. But please call me Louis or Lou when we're aren't in school." He said picking the girl up and placing her on his hip. Millie rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes flutter shut. "You tired little one?"

"Mhmm." She hummed. Louis was as close as a daddy cuddle as she was going to get and the little girl was tired and wanted to cuddle.

"I'll put you in the extra bed in Mae's room then. When you wake up we can make cookies if you like?" he asked walking to his youngest daughters room. The little girl only hummed again and soon her breathing evened out so as soon as he got to the room he placed her down on the extra bed that was in there and pulled the blankets on her.

Later that evening he got a call from Riley. "He just got on a flight to Manchester. Don't tell Millie but he's hoping to be there by tomorrow if the snow clears up." Riley said after they exchanged hellos.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Louis said walking to his own room after he had put all the girls to bed for the evening.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend, LouLou?" Riley asked.

Louis laughed, "I don't know Riles. Why are you asking? you know I don't have the time for a relationship and really who'd want to date a dad? Not many men want to anymore." Louis sighed, he hated when Riley brought up his nonexistent love life.

"Because I know a certain famous person who happens to be gay and single and already is a dad so wouldn't mind dating another." Riley giggled.

"Oh god." Louis groaned. "No Riley! Just no! That's so wrong for you even to hint around on that! I've never met the man and your already trying to set us up! God why do I even keep you around as a friend?" Louis asked and sat on his bed.

"'Cause you love me. Anyways I was just saying, couldn't hurt to hook up my boss and best friend." Riley laughed and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm hanging up now, goodnight Riles."

\--

Harry finally returned to the UK on the morning of December 23rd. He was in Manchester which was a good four hours away from where he needed to be and to his luck the roads were closed for another day or so util they could clear them off. Harry groaned and instead went over to the line for train tickets to see when the next one would be. Tomorrow. This was just his luck he thought to himself.

Growing frustrated with everything Harry got all of his luggage from baggage claim and sat at one of the benches and put his head in his hands. He was in the right country finally just wrong city.

\--

"Daddy! it's your birthday tomorrow!" Mae cheered while the group of four were eating cereal for breakfast.

"I know, love! I'll be very very old." Louis smiled giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy twenty-eight is not old!" Naomi said. "Mrs Hills, who is like fifty, is old, not you!"

"My daddy is twenty-five and me and grandmum call him old to make him mad." Millie giggled, remembering the time her and Anne had acted like they saw a grey hair in Harry's curls and called him a old man for the rest of the day; to which he backfired with his mum was older than her so she couldn't talk. Anne only rolled her eyes to that and flicked his ear.

Louis bit back a laugh, he wanted to but that'd show a bad example. "Don't make your father to mad, Amilia." he said smiling.

Naomi and Mae soon finished and took Millie to let he borrow some outdoor clothes so they could play in the snow. The girls spent a good four hours outside making snow angels, snowmen, and pelting Louis with snowballs when he finically came outside instead of just watching from the window.

\--

The day came and gone and so did Christmas Eve. It was now Christmas Eve night and Louis was tucking in Millie just getting down with Naomi and Mae. "Goodnight, Millie." He said sadly knowing the girl was close to crying as it was since they haven't heard from Harry since that first night he called and no other updates from Riley either.

"Louis?" She sniffled. "Why hasn't my daddy come home yet? Does he not love me anymore? Have I been bad? I'm sorry if I have!" Her eyes filled with tears and a few escaping.

"No! No, Millie. He loves you, I promise you he does. Millie your daddy is just having trouble with this horrible weather and I'm sure if he could he'd be home with you. You aren't a bad girl." Louis quickly shot down all the bad things she thought of. "C'mon you can sleep in my bed tonight." Louis said lifting the girl and taking her to his room where he laid her down on the bed and under the covers and got too the bed himself. Millie snuggled up close to the mans chest and cried. She missed cuddling up to her dad when she was upset, she missed his familiar sent, she missed the safety of the man who'd raised her and protected her from all the monsters under her bed. Louis held the small girl close and calmed her down enough to get her to sleep. Louis himself had only fallen asleep when the doorbell goes off.

\--

Millie's eyes fluttered open early the next morning and she snuggled closer to the warm body holding onto her. Instead of a grey T-shirt Millie remembers falling asleep looking at, its a black one. Confused, Millie looks up and squeals when a green eyed, dimpled smile, and curly brown haired man is smiling down at her. "Merry Christmas Princess Amilia Athena Styles."

\--

_**~Earlier~** _

Louis groans and detaches himself from the small girl and makes sure he doesn't wake her up before leaving his room and going to the front door to see who the bloody hell woke him at this time of night.

Harry arrived to London that night, called a cab, went home, dropped off his stuff and walked down to Louis' house knowing it was late but couldn't wait to see his little girl.

Louis gasped when he opened the door and looked up slightly to see Harry Styles, The Harry Styles, standing there smiling sheepishly. Louis knew he'd be seeing the man anyways since for hecks sake he had Harry's daughter but he was not expecting this right now. Especially not expecting it when he was in sweatpants, grey T-shirt, and messy hair. "Um hi." Louis said and moved aside to let Harry in instead of letting the man stand in the cold.

"Hi. I know it's late, I'm sorry for that but I just got in and um yea." Harry said blushing. He knew he should've waited till morning but he couldn't and now he stands their making a bit of a fool out of himself in front of a beautiful man.

Louis giggles at Harry and nods. "Yea it's pretty late, but I understand. Naomi and Mae are my world and I would want to see them as soon as I could if I was away for a long time." Louis motions Harry to follow him and leads him to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Please." Harry says and takes off his coat laying it on the back of a chair and sits down in that chair. "So you're the famous Louis Tomlinson I hear so many thing, from my daughter, about." Harry says folding his hands together and looking at Louis.

Louis snorts. "HA, famous. Nope just Louis or Lou. And I hope it's only been good things you've heard." Louis says looking per his shoulder at Harry.

"If Riley is anything to go by then it's all good." Harry smiles and thanks Louis as he passes him the hot mug of tea.

"Oh god I should actually be worried then. Riles knows too much about me and I know a lot about her so if you even need good blackmail I'm the one too see about that." Louis winks then giggles taking a sip of his own tea.

"Hmm blackmail on my nanny. Don't know if I should be intrigued or worried about the stuff you have on her." Harry said but wasn't actually serious. He trusted Riley, hell she was his daughters mothers cousin. Now isn't that a mouthful. "I'm actually curious on how you know Riley other than her dropping off Millie everyday at daycare?"

Louis sighed. "School friends. I was two grades a head of Riley and one ahead of her cousin, Athena and we just all kinda clicked after, okay this is cliche so I don't want to hear it, Styles, after a day in detention." Louis laughed remembering that day all those years ago and to think one of his best friends was gone after some mystery accident or whatever.

Harry breath hitched. Louis was friends with. Oh god. He couldn't be, no. "A-Athena?" Harry asked.

"Yea, she was a sweet girl. looked a little like Millie actually just older. I miss her but what can I do to bring her back?" Louis said head down. "How'd you know her?"

"Amilia _Athena_ Styles." Harry said. "Drunken one night stand. I decided to be the father I was supposed to become and when Millie was born her mum passed away and since Athena couldn't be here no longer why not give Millie some part of her mum." Harry said looking down. Harry had fallen in love with Athena for the short time they were together. He has moved on from then, especially since he found out he was gay about four years ago, but he still always has a special place in his heart for the mother of his daughter.

"Holy shit. I didn't know. I'm so sorry for asking. Um I'm pretty knackered and the girls will be waking up in a few hours. Your more than welcome to stay since I don't recommend waking up Millie, it took a good hour to get her to finally fall asleep. I can I'm show you to where she's sleeping and um yea." Louis said putting his mug in the sink and feeling very awkward with the whole situation right now.

"Thank you, Louis." Harry said and followed Louis to a room at the end of the hall.

"She couldn't sleep so I brought her in here. I'll crash in Mae's room. Goodnight." Louis said leaving his room quickly before Harry could say anything.

Harry shrugged and kicked off his shoes before getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around his sleeping daughter who instantly curled up to his chest.

\--

**_~Present~_ **

"Daddy! When did you get here!? Eeee I missed you soooooo much I'm glad you back! don't leave again for a long long long time please." Millie squealed and hugged her dad the best she could.

Harry laughed and hugged her back sitting up so he could hug her even tighter without suffocating the small girl. "I love you, Millie and see I promised I'd be home for Christmas. I promised and daddy didn't break it. I love you munchkin, so so much." Harry said tearing up, he loved his daughter and he made it home for Christmas.

"DADDY WHY IS HARRY STYLES IN YOUR ROOM???" Harry looked up to see a young girl around the age of ten standing in the doorway. "DAAAFJhdyvdd!" The girls screams were muffled by her fathers hand.

"Shhhh Naomi. There's no need to yell. Thanks for waking Mae up by that way and that's Millie's dad now leave them alone and go eat your cereal or I'll tell Santa I'm giving all your presents to your sister." Louis said sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"NO! I'm going I'm going!" Naomi said running out of the room.

Louis chuckled at his daughter shaking his head and looked at the father daughter duo still sitting all cuddled up on his bed. "Sorry about her. There's breakfast if you're hungry. Don't know how big of a rush you are to get home." Louis said.

"We'd love to stay for breakfast! Right, daddy?" Millie said smiling at her father and Louis. "He likes you." She whispered to her father before making a mad dash from the room.

"Amilia!" Harry laughed then got up from the bed himself. He walked up to Louis and dropped a light peck to the shorter boys cheek. "Thank you again for watching her while I was gone." Harry said then went after his daughter. leaving Louis there in shock from just a simple kiss on the cheek.

Louis finally gotten himself together and walked back to the kitchen where he saw his two girls sitting at the table and Millie sitting on her fathers lap all four of them munching on cereal or pancakes, whichever they wanted seeing as he made both.

Soon after breakfast Millie and Harry left to go home and open the presents Riley had picked up for him. Millie smiling and laughing enjoying her alone time with her father. Harry had told Louis and the girls to come over for dinner in a thanks for taking care of Millie and so now he was in the fancy kitchen cooking a nice dinner for five and Millie drawing on the island so she could still be where Harry could keep an eye on her. Millie being the sneaky girl she is had drawn a kindergarten version of mistletoe and taped it up high, using a step stool to reach, to try and get her father and teacher to kiss.

Around five o'clock Harry was pulling the food out of the oven and the doorbell had gone off. "Millie of its Louis answer it please. Check first though." he said and put all the food he made on the island kind of in buffet style.

"Smells good in here." Louis said stepping into the kitchen the three little girls running past him. "Don't run off just yet girls." He said then turned his attention back to Harry.

"Millie show them to the bathroom so you his can wash your hands. Dinner is done." Harry said to his daughter and smiled as she ran upstairs with Naomi and Mae following. "So, wanna help dish out the kids plates already?" Harry asked getting down five plates the silverware and napkins already set on the dinning room table.

Louis chuckled. "Probably be the smart thing to do yeah." Louis took two of the plates and put small portions of the things he knew his girls would eat and took them to the dinning table when Harry went in there to take Millie's. After the plates of food were set on the table and drinks the girls were rushing down the stairs and hurting to their seats. "Careful darlings don't want you tripping over your own feet." Louis said to the girls.

The dinner went by smoothly with chatter mostly about the kids telling Harry all the things they've done over the few days that Millie was at Louis'. when dinner was done Harry put on a Christmas film for the girls in the living room as he and Louis cleaned up the kitchen. "You don't have to do that." Harry said to Louis who was starting to dry the plates and dishes Harry was washing.

"My mum taught me manners. She always said 'When a nice, cute man makes you dinner, the least you could do as a thanks is help with clean up!' So here I am helping with cleanup." Louis smiled and made a stack of the newly cleaned plates and putting then in the cabinet he saw Harry take them from earlier.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute then?" Harry chuckled flicking a little bit of dish soap on Louis. Louis blushing. "It's okay I think you're cute too."

When the dishes were done Harry and Louis went into the living room with the girls and watched the last bit of the movie; if they cuddled on the couch, no one mentioned it. Around eight o'clock that night Naomi and Mae were getting tired so Louis decided it was a good time to head home and Harry and Millie walked them to the door. With Naomi and Mae outside Harry and Louis were standing in the doorway giving each other a hug. Louis tried to step out the door but was stopped by a little girl.

"Daddy! He can't leave yet!" Millie said stomping her little foot on the ground.

"And why is that, princess?" He asked raising a brow at the girl not to please with her attitude even though he had to admit he looked cute.

"Mistletoe!" Millie giggled pointing to her drawing that was taped on the wall next to door.

Harry laughed because that really wasn't how it worked but was caught off by lips shutting him up. Their lips moved in sync and Louis hummed and tried to contain his smile. Harry on the other hand couldn't and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy bringing him closer.

The kiss was broke off by a chorus of 'Ewws' but Louis and Harry could only smile at each other. They shared another short kiss before Louis was being dragged away by two sleepy girls.

The two eventually got together after that shared kiss and the next Christmas if it happened again, being caught under the mistletoe, they didn't care. Years passed and the boys fell in love all because Millie _never wanted a Christmas without her daddy._

****  



End file.
